Lollipop
by Spain's little tomato x
Summary: It all started with an idiotic American and that tantalising  ahem wretched  blue lollipop.


Lollipop

It was a cold, windy November morning. The students of Hetalia Academy walked in the school gates, backs hunched against the harsh, bitter winds. Collars pulled up against necks in a poor attempt to block the wind.

Eduard Von Bock leaned against his locker with a sigh, relishing at the fact that it was beside a radiator. He pulled off his blue scarf and fired it into his locker. Not really concerned were it landed. He loved early morning when the school was peacefully quiet. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Emil shuffle up to his own locker and give him a brief nod and half a smile. Eduard returned the gesture. He zipped up his bag and was about to suggest that himself and Emil head to the canteen to get something warm when a loud and rather obnoxious American came up behind them. What was he doing here this early? Usually the American buffoon didn't saunter into school until literally two seconds before the bell signalling registration had started.

"Hey Guys!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Wow he is _wa_y to enthusiastic. It's not even nine in the morning! Where the hell does he get all this energy? Eduard considered all this whilst trying to remove the American's arm from his shoulder. He was in luck because Alfred decided that his time would be better suited stuffing his face. He pulled out a blue tongue dying lollipop from his pocket. How does he have perfect teeth? He inhales food and sugar like there's no tomorrow. Eduard sighed.

At that moment a pissed looking Brit stormed up to, his locker made the necessary book switch and slammed his locker closed again. This caught the American's attention, effectively removing him from Eduard.

"Aw Iggy!" he whined, latching on to the Brit, "What's wrong?"

Arthur frowned. "Nothing that concerns you… incompetent git. And my name is Arthur. No alternatives."

Alfred began to pout but soon remembered the presence of his lollipop and began sucking on it again. Well sucking wouldn't really be the appropriate verb. More like ah... tonguing. Well to put it in a vulgar sense he was basically... having oral sex with the thing. Much to Eduard's discomfort. He noticed Arthur sauntered off to look at the notice board a little down the corridor. Well there goes Alfred's distraction. Once again Eduard attempted to make his way to the canteen and get away from the annoying American. And once again he failed.

"Hey Eduard." Alfred exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Eduard turned to him, giving a small nod of acknowledgement. The American hardly noticed as he prattled on. He proceeded to stick out his tongue then ask "Is my tongue blue yet?"

Eduard raised an eyebrow. Did he seriously just ask that? He glanced at Emil who shrugged. He then remembered the stuffy brit down the hall. He looked between Arthur and Alfred, a devious smirk beginning to adorn his features. Well if Alfred insists on not letting him go and enjoy his morning, preferably with Ravis leaning against him and a nice cup of steaming hot coffee between his hands... well thats besides the point, why not have some fun.

"Hmm Alfred, I think you should keep sucking the lollipop but I um have to go... ah urgent matters. But why don't you ask Arthur. He'll be able to tell you when your tongue's blue." Eduard hoped he would take up on the idea. And with the way him and Arthur have been casually and sneakily (or so they thought) staring at each other's eyes, lips, but etc. for the past month when they thought the other wasn't looking, why not give them a little push in the right direction. It's either that or they'll snap and I don't think teachers exactly jump for joy when to hormonal teenage boys begin to heavily make out that the back of that not so innocent science lesson. Ahem

"Great idea, shame you have to go man." With that Alfred ran off to bug Arthur.

Eduard smiled evilly as he dragged Emil around the nearest corner with the best view of the boys.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Emil whispered harshly, slightly worried by Eduard's expression.

"Did you ever notice how Alfred and Arthur are constantly staring at each other?"

"Of course. Who hasn't? I mean the whole student body and probably some of the teachers know they're dying to get in each other's pants!"

"Exactly. Now I know I'm not close to either of them but you try getting through a biology project worth 30% of your final grade when Alfred's drooling all over Arthur whilst he's bending over the desk in front to test stuff. I know he's an idiot at the best of times but I'm not doing everything by myself. That and I know when he tries Alfred's actually quite good at biology."

Emil was about to reply but was cut short by a gentle nudge to the rib-cadge form Eduard. They looked over at the pair with quiet anticipation.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, still doing naughty things to the lollipop.

Arthur was turned around sharply and was about to snap at Alfred for calling him Artie but the words died on his lips when he saw what Alfred was doing to the lollipop in his mouth. That. Lucky. Blue. Lollipop. Wait! Did I just say lucky? Oh who am I fooling I would give anything to take the place of that retched piece of candy. Arthur quickly shook his head to dispel the thoughts before they got out of hand. He decided his best method of defence would be to come across as snarky and indifferent. Hopefully the blush that he was almost certain dusting his cheeks actually wasn't. "What do you want Alfred."

The teen in question for the second time that morning, stuck out his tongue and asked "Is my tongue blue yet?"

Oh God. Arthur couldn't take it anymore. Alfred's lips tinted with blue dye around the edges, tongue coated and running lightly against his rose-coloured lips. The boy was too damn sexy for his own good. What with his American dream looks and golden, sun-kissed skin. No Arthur stop. You need to put you self control into practice. You're better than some bimbo who practically rapes guys in corridors. Plus he wasn't even one hundred percent as to whether Alfred was gay. He looked back up at Alfred ready to mock him for his actions but couldn't help but get overwhelmed at the sight before him. Once again Alfred had decided to tantalisingly run his tongue all over the lollipop. God Save the Queen. Alfred sure wasn't making it easy for him to have self restraint. He could swear the American boy was smirking ever so slightly. Oh self restraint be damned. He looked up and down the empty corridor; thankfully the other students didn't usually shuffle in for another twenty minutes. Perfect. He quickly yanked Alfred by the front of the shirt, into one of the many conveniently placed bathrooms around the school.

"Artie what the-?" Alfred's protests were cut short as a pair of soft yet slightly chapped lips were pressed against his own. He could feel his body go stock still from shock. Arthur Kirkland, the stuffy, cute, proper Brit that Alfred has had a major crush on for the past year, had pushed him up against the bathroom wall, bodies pressed together in a sweet kiss.

Arthur began to panic. Alfred had turned stock still. Maybe had completely misjudged the situation and had made a major mistake. He quickly pulled away. Blushing violently. How could he have been so stupid?

"Alfred I'm so sorry. I-" He was cut short as Alfred's lips pressed against his own. He felt his eyes flutter closed as he leaned further into the kiss. Much to his chagrin the kiss was once again cut short.

"Arthur." Wow Alfred must be serious Arthur thought. That has to be the first time in the three years he's managed to call him by his full name. "Don't apologise. I … well I like you too. I have for the past year. I guess I was kind of shocked."

Arthur sighed in content. "Well I guess it's my turn to say I like you too. Wait no scratch that. I _love_ you Alfred. I have right from the beginning. Your boyish charms, your flamboyant personality, the obnoxious but infectious laugh. Everything right down to the irritating but cute cowlick." Arthur could feel his blush rising to unimaginable levels as he said all this and by the time he was finished he couldn't manage to bring his eyes from the floor. He felt like such a love struck school girl.

"Hey," he heard Alfred whisper softly. "Look at me. "What you just said has to be the sweetest and nicest thing I've ever heard and I'm glad it came from you. I love you too. The sexy eyebrows," Alfred smirked whilst Arthur pouted and blushed. "Your mouth-watering accent, your tea obsession and posh mannerisms. Everything." Alfred emphasized his words by once again leaning forward to kiss Arthur. And much to Arthur's pleasure this kiss was long and passionate. It started of soft and sweet but with the swipe of a tongue across lips, quickly turned to a sensual dance for dominance which Alfred just about won. He could feel Alfred's arms wrap tightly around his neck. He couldn't help but moan in the heat of the moment. He began to trace meaningless patterns up and down his back. They continued like this for several minutes until the need for air became too much. They broke apart gasping for air, staring lovingly into the other's eyes. Alfred rested his forehead against Arthur's.

"A-Arthur." Alfred stuttered, breaking the heavy silence. "You know by now that I really like you and I was just wondering ... if you would um like to uh take it a little bit f-further?"

Well that was unexpected. Although not necessarily an unwelcome suggestion. Arthur stood for a moment blinking up at the taller boy in front of him, not really sure if he was serious.

Alfred began to panic when Arthur didn't respond to his question. Did he cross the line? Was this taking things too far? His train of thought was immediately halted as Arthur pulled him down into a fierce kiss. He responded instantly. As the kiss got wilder and more desperate Alfred hoisted Arthur up on to his waist. Arthur wrapping his lean legs around him tightly. After another moment like this Alfred decided that he didn't want just the feel of kissing Arthur's lips. He wanted to touch every inch of that creamy skin. He pulled away from Arthur, relishing in the slight whine Arthur gave off as he did so. He was soon satisfied as Alfred latched on to his neck, right on his rapid pulse. He started off peppering the area with feather light kisses but they quickly turned into bites and licks. Arthur was a mess. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to cope with the wonderful sensation of Alfred sucking on his neck most likely leaving a hickey. Oh well that's what scarves are for.

Alfred was in total bliss. He couldn't ask for anything better. He had his hand's squeezing Arthur's ass, face buried in his neck which was probably a good thing or he would have let out a really loud moan when Arthur began to rub against his lower regions. He rubbed back whilst his tongue continued to do sinful things to Arthur's neck.

BAM. Both blondes whipped their heads around toward the source of the noise.

"Oh honhonhon. What do we have here?" A very distinct French accent floated across the small room. "It's seems that Arthur and Alfred have finally started to get it on. In the school bathrooms too!" Francis shook his head in mock horror. "Alfred mon ami, I thought you had better standards than zis!"

Alfred and Arthur stared at the flamboyant French student in utter shock and horror. They couldn't have had a worse person walk in on them. Arthur managed to recover first.

"G-Get the bloody hell out of here you damn frog!" he screamed, face resembling a ripe tomato.

"Not unless you let me join in first." Francis smirked perversely.

Arthur spluttered incoherently. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Like hell are you joining in." By now Arthur had unwrapped himself from Alfred and was standing with eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. Alfred stood staring sheepishly between the two, his hand on the back of his neck.

Arthur turned to Alfred. "Come on. I can't stand being in the presence of this clown for more than five minutes." He grabbed the confused and still embarrassed American around the wrist and led him down the out of the bathrooms and down the now busying corridor. They had three minutes until the bell rang signalling registration. Arthur stopped outside the room. He whipped out his iPhone and fiddled around for a moment. "Here save your number and I'll text you about meeting up later."

Alfred took the phone and gave a blinding smile. He tapped in his details and handed the phone back to Arthur. "I need to be making my way to registration; I'll see you at lunch." He winked and turned around to go the other direction. Arthur's heart pounded in his chest. Too. Damn. Good-looking. He gave one more look at the retreating boy, well his ass to be more specific, before turning and entering the classroom.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked down at his beeping phone, signalling he had received a new text message. He clicked on the little 'view' button.<p>

_Meet me at the cinema tonight at seven_

_Arthur x_

Alfred smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to go on a date with Arthur. He got up from where he was sprawled across the bed in order to get ready.

* * *

><p>Flames will be used to heat marshmallows around the campfire<p>

Emil – Iceland

Eduard – Estonia

Alfred – America

Arthur – England

Ravis – Latvia


End file.
